


Valentine's Day

by demon_with_the_underworld



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_with_the_underworld/pseuds/demon_with_the_underworld
Summary: Jack Frost is chased by the spirits of love on Valentine's Day. He's looking for a good hiding place and he ends up spending time with Tooth.





	

Jack sat on top of the letter H in Hollywood Sign. He hoped that here he be safe. He aren't sure if this place is good hideout. But Jack be very tired after few hours flying around the world and need a small break.

" Hello Jack." Jack hear a familiar voice behind him. He turned and saw Tooth. He was a little surprised that Toorh was without the company of her fairies.

" Hi Tooth." Jack said with smile. She came over to him and hovering in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Tooth asked.

“ Hiding,” Jack answered short.

"Do you have trouble?" She asked with concern, her expression turning serious.

 "You don't have to worry about me, Tooth, I'm fine. "Jack assured her.

" So , why are you hiding?"Tooth asked .

“I’m trying to avoid Eros, Valentine, Amor and Cupid.” Jack explained. "They bet on who hit me "love spell" in Valentine Day. They hunt for me for all day! I'm sick of it!"

Jack's tone was like a child who complains to his mother thar he didn't want to go to sleep. His face and voice caused that Tooth giggled. Jack looking at her in a bit of surprise.

" Sorry, I know it's not nice for someone who is their target." She said with disgust last part. Queen know this situation because this is repeated every year. Spirits love Organisation of hunting or activities associated with hunting. Thay choose a random one elusive poor person who is their goal, They competed for Who first hit this person the spell of love. Winner will chose the city for next year where he wants work without the participation of other spirits of love.  
For one who was hit spell love ,day usually ended in disaster. Because for the next few days this spirit was under the spell of love. And such a person isn't behaving normally. Queen of the fairies experienced the effect of being under the spell. Tooth was once their target. That day hit her Valentine spell. Valentine was the spirit of Romanticism, under his spell Tooth was behaving rather strangely.

For a whole week she wrote love poems, wrote and sang songs about love and sends her poems , song , flowers and chocolates to Tengu.  
Many years ago when she was a young spirit, Tooth had a huge crush on him. But Tengu didn't know about her feelings, Tengu treated Tooth only like a good friend. He was never interested in dating. He long ago swore that his only love will by a fight with his enemies.  
Tooth respected his decisions and enjoyed their friendship. But her crazy behavior under the spell ruin their relationship. Despite the fact that from that day it 's been so many years, they still couldn't talk to each other. So Tooth knew how stubborn and tiring are the spirits of love. And how troublesome are their spell.

"I really know," she said with frustration in her voice. Jack sensed the change of mood his friend. Jack preferred rather, her beloved and cheerful tone. So, he wanted to quickly change the subject.

"Okay, you turn, What are you doing here?" Jack asked.

" I am working I love teeth with Hollywood . In this city, people have the most well-kept teeth around the world. I fly here for a few nights." She  
said excitedly. When she spoke of the teeth, she returned to her champagne cheerful mood.

"You're a workaholic." Jack said nagging tone.

" Not only me! You also still working."She playfully bumped his shoulder and then smiled at him sweetly.

" This is true. But why do you think I work so much? My job is fun! I gives children the snow and entertainment." Jack said with laugh And it was infectious.

" My work is fun too." Tooth said.

" This is true.." Jack agreed because he remembered how a few years ago he and guardians helped her gather teeth. It really was fun. ".. but it is very tiring. Souriesly Tooth, you should sometimes take a rest and loosen up.” Jack said. Tooth bit her bottom lip and gave him a hesitant look.

" Do you want to fly with me? We can help each other tonight. I help you with hiding and you help me chill out. What do you think about it?" Tooth asked.

"Okay" Tooth was a bit astonished at how quickly Jack agreed.

"Hey, Tooth?" Jack stand up, smiling brightly.

"Yes?"

" Lesson one how to have a fun time. Always be ready to play....  
Race to Lakes!" Jack said and jump up to take flight.  
Tooth's wings perked up before she giggled, shooting straight up toward the clouds, followed closely by Jack.

" Do not fly like a bore, Tooth! Try this!" Jack shouted then Jack was let the wind carry him as he performing some amazing acrobatics. Tooth begin to imitate his acrobation. She quickly fell in love with that kind of flying. Together, Jack and the Fairy made the journey around sky. The world had descended into a joyful madness as they were flying among the clouds. But they have not forgotten about their race. They're side by side. And the closer they were to lake, they the more tried to accelerate.

Tooth won the race. But Jack didn't mind losing. He just delightfully wrinkled his nose and whispered something about the wind.

When they landed he looked at fairy. He always liked Tooth and now when he saw her smiling more than usual, Jack felt a strange tug in his heart. But he ignored the feeling and decided to continue the fun with a friend.

"Now the second part of the first lesson." Jack said, waved his staff. After a flash of blue magic light all was covered with a layer of snow.

" Now, let me guess, Part 2 lesson one - Always be ready to Snow play." Tooth said

" Yep" Jack agreed with a smile, waving his staff and pulling himself into the air once more. He scooped up a snowball and threw it at Tooth.

Snowball struck Tooth's face, scattering into a series of shimmers. Tooth felt an adrenaline rush as the snowball hit her. She felt warmer and more alive than she had ever been before.

Tooth picked up her own mound of snow and balled it up in her hands, smiling and throwing the snowball at his face. But Jack waving his staff and snowball shattered before it hit Jack.

" Nice try Tooth, Now it' s my turn!" Jack use his magic, creating a dozen snowballs at once and letting them fly towards Queen Fairies. She let out yells of surprise before flew upwards to avoid the snowballs. She managed to catch a snowball on the fly. Tooth pulling her arm back and throwing the snowball at Jack. Jack used his staff bounced snowball, like a ball in baseball. And aiming it at the Fairies. It broke apart on contact with Tooth's chest.

" That's not fair!" Tooth said with a grimace, floating a few centimeters above the ground.

"All's fair in a snowball fight." Jack leaned forward on his staff.

"Really?" Tooth sweetly smiled. Magic Jack constantly circulated in her veins. Jack nodded his head, smiling down at her. Tooth suddenly zoomed straight at Jack, knocking him effectively to the ground. Jack fell into a drift of snow under a tree. Then Tooth flew up towards in the snow-covered tree branch. She hit every branch and dropped all the snow with branch. Snow fell on Jack's head. Covering him almost entirely. A snow covered head poked up as Jack slipped his head out of the drifts, looking at Tooth with big eyes. She landed in front of him.

"All's fair in a snowball fight." Tooth repeated his words. Jack sat up and laughed before falling back in the snow. Jack's face was alight with joy. He honestly didn't expect this from Queen Fairy. But he was pleasantly surprised. Jack had a very infectious laugh and pretty soon they were both laughing out loud. Finally they finished laughing. Tooth gave him hand and get Jack on his feet. Jack shook snow out of his hair.

"Is it okay that I-" Tooth started a but Jack interrupted her. "You don't gotta apologize for anything."

" But I cheated." She said a little embarrassed , her eyes looking at the sparkling snow under her feet.

"Yeah, but hey, I was, too." Jack shrugged. "Besides, No rules required. That's why it's my favorite game!" Tooth looked at Jack with a soft smile.

"Hey, Tooth?"

"Yes?"

Jack had a slight twinkle in his blue eyes as he said " I have to admit that you passed the first lessons for A+. I bow my head " Jack said with a smile and he bowed theatrically.

" Thank you, What is second lesson?" Tooth asked the guardian of fun. Jack looked around. The snow begins melts" Here the fun ends." He thought. His eyes moved to the horizon, his eyes stopped at the lights of the town.

" Lesson Two - Wherever you are always use the local attractions." Jack said with a smile" Come with me"

They flew in the direction of Universal studios. When they reached the place Tooth looked at all the attractions around and suddenly felt like a little kid. Tooth flew over and over again, speaking a thousand words per minute.

Jack knew that she couldn't decide what to do first. But he liked to look at fairy when she is so happy. So Jack gave Tooth few minutes to look around around and behave like a hyper 5 year old.

"Okay Tooth," Jakc try cut her off "now slow down a little." But the fairy didn't react to his words. Then Jack grabbed her waist of his staff. Effectively stopping her in one place.

"What are you" Tooth looked confused at Jack. He took the staff from her waist and smiled at her, she was distractingly cute when she was surprised.

"Let me chose the destination for our first atraction." Jack said.

" Oh ...okay" Tooth agreed with embarrassment when she realized how she acted a few seconds before.

Jack with smirk , pulled her in the direction of nearby attractions. It was the attraction of the movie King Kong. Where they started their fun. Since then, they had taken turns picking the next activity.

They took advantage of every attraction in the studio. They passed on a few roller coasters, They saw a 3D movie, They visited the Wizard Word. And even they played with some children who saw the guardians. They both had a great time. Tooth couldn't remember when she was playing so well as now with the spirit of winter. Jack also was so focused on his time with the queen of the fairies that had almost forgotten about his problem with the spirits of love.  
After a few hours, both guardians felt a little tired. So they flew in a little quieter part of the city and sat on the roof of a luxury hotel.

" It was great! I never thought that this city has so much entertainments." Tooth said , looking out into the street. Her wings were twitching with adrenaline.

" This hollywood babe." Jack said and Fairy giggled. Jack suddenly felt that his stomach growl. He felt that he ate the last meal centuries ago. He looked at a small food truck.

" Wait for me here. Be right back." Jack said quickly and jumped out of the building. Tooth was surprised but waited patiently. Winter spirit returned in less than 5 minutes. Jack returned with two plates on both lay waffles. One of whipped cream and colorful sprinkles. Second with a lot of chocolate syrup and small pieces of cookies.

" After such a long flight, everyone deserves a decent meal." Jack said when he landed in front of her.

"Jack , This isn't a meal is dessert." Tooth said, shaking her head in amusement.

" Is there a difference?" Jack said, pushing one plate in her hands.

" Huge! Sweets spoil the teeth!" She said, pointing her free hand on the plate.

" Come on Tooth." Jack said but she shook her head." Okay Leson three - Everyone needs a little sweetness in life. I know you want to eat it."

Tooth looked at the plate. The food looked really appetizing.

"It smells good" She thought and felt her defenses dropping. Jack sensed that she slowly succumb to the temptation. He smiled mischievously and broke off a piece of the stack with her fork and held it up for her.

" Only try this." Jack said , Tooth took the fork. She looked at it for a moment. Finaly she leaning in and slow eating the bite of waffles .  
Tooth chewed slowly and closed her eyes as she swallowed.

"Well that's good." She finally said.

"You want to eat more? " Jack asked her with an amused grin. But it sounded more like a statement than a question.

" Okay! You have Right. Just don' t tell anyone. I' ve got a reputation to uphold. Tooth fairy shouldn't like sweets." She admitted with a blush of shame.

" My lips are sealed." Jack promised. "Come, find some place with a nice view."

After a while, They sat next to each other on top of one of the taller buildings. They ate quickly in a comfortable silence.

" Jack , don' t forget to brush your teeth tonight." Tooth said warning tone. Jack just chuckled.Then he licked the leftover syrup and crumbs from the plate. Syrup dirtying his nose, Jack tried to lick the syrup nose like a dog.

" You're acting like a puppy." Tooth said, amused looking at his antics.

" Woof Woof " Jack barked when he finally managed to clean up his nose. Tooth laughed softly, Jack liked her laugh.

" You admire the views?" Jack asked when he noticed that Fairy was staring ahead with a smile.

"I just look on the billboard. George Clooney has great teeth, me and my fairies love his molar teeth." She said pointing to the billboard.

"Really?" Jack asked with a grimace. He didn't know why but he didn't like the fairy queen praises the teeth of someone else.

"Are you jealous?"Tooth asked amused by his irritated tone.

"No…" Jack lied.

"Well your tone says something else." Tooth said with smile.

" Okay , I'm a little bit jealous." Jack admitted." But I think everyone is jealous when he learns that he has competition in his fan club."

" You don't have to worry, You are beloved number one each fairies."

" Including their queen?" Jack asked with a grin. Tooth blushed slightly at his question.

" Especially the Queen loves your snow-white teeth." She said shly and twiddles her thumbs nervously. They stared at each other for a heartbeat. In the air for a moment hung awkward atmosphere. Jack broken silent.

" There' s no doubt about that you love my teeth. I remember our first meeting. After two minutes you had your hands in my mouth. And you watch my teeth." Jack said a teasing tone.

" I was excited. Apart from that I have already apologized you for it. You don't have to remind me as awkward was us first meet." She teasingly smacked his arm.

" You know you're cute when you're embarrassed." Jack said with smile. Tooth blushed , She decided that she will not be the only embarrassed person.

" You're cute when you're angry is that you lose the race." She said, she saw that her comment at the same time embarrassed and hit the ego winter spirit.

" I gave you a head start because it was our first race." Jack said.

" Really? " She asked with a chuckle.

"How about a rematch?" Jack asked challengingly.

" Just tell me where and when." Tooth said with smile.

" Race to Hard Rock Hollywood Casio." Jack decide.

" When?" Tooth asked challengingly. Jack looked at her with bad grin. straightening up and twirling his staff in his right hand.

"NOW!" He cried out at the same time he lift off. Leaving on the roof slightly surprised fairy.

"You want a race? I'll give you a race." Tooth thoughted. There was nothing else to do in this situation as fly behind him. Queen of the fairies took off with amazing speed. She caught up with him in less than two minutes.

Jack was convinced that he already has a big advantage. But he heard the familiar sound of wings flapping. Jack turned his head and found Tooth beside him, he smiled with excitement that lasted only seconds before he ripped forward, going faster until he was gone with sight of Tooth.

When he turned again he could no longer see the fairies. He smiled and accelerated. He flew at top speed all the time. From time to time he checked the fairy caught up with him. But nowhere he did not see her. After a few minutes of flight he saw his goal. Jack felt the taste of victory when he was flying towards the top of the building.  
Jack was surprised when he landed on the roof of the building and saw a Tooth. She sat cross-legged on roof and looked at him with a smile of self-satisfaction.

" Finally, I was beginning to get bored." Tooth said, mimicking his playful tone that Jack used when talking to Bunny.

" How?" Jack asked, surprised pointing at her with his staff.

" My wings are faster than the wind. " Tooth said with a smile." No offense, Wind!" She quickly added, Jack looked at her and started laughing.

" So you don't mind lose race?" She asked when he had finished.

"Nah, I liked the race. It was pretty fun." Jack smiled, crossing his arms behind his neck. " Lost is not bad, of course, Only When I lose with a worthy opponent."

" Sooo what I won?" Tooth asked with smile.

" The glory of the winner and the ability to choose what we do next."

" Let me think." She said looking around. Jack leaned against the wall and watched her. Patiently waiting.  
Tooth thoughtfully looked at the windows in the building. Suddenly, a well-known sight of her caught her attention.

In the window she see eight years siblings. Both laid under the cushions of their milk teeth. She spread her wings and quickly flew to the window. She stopped by the window so that the children could not see her and she had a good view of their teeth. Her body trembled with excitement when she saw how beautiful were those teeth. Jack suddenly appeared beside her.

“Cut yourself some slack.” Jack said with smile. He believed, however, that her excitement is adorable.

"I know, I know, I'm not working! I am just looking!"  Tooth said a little embarrassed she looked down. Jack laughed taking her hand. She looked at him questioningly.

“It's okay,” Jack assured her. " I know how much you love work, Tooth."  
Fairy Queen smiled shyly but before Tooth could attempt to come up with an answer ,Jack saw pink and winged person on the roof of a neighboring building. The figure walked between the tables and looks around.

"Amor!" Jack said, then quickly flew away.He landed on the roof of the building and he hid behind a big red neon. Tooth looked at the winged person but more carefully than Jack. She smiled and shook her head. She flew to neon and landed next to Jack.

"It's okay, It's just a waiter in a thematic event." Tooth said with smile.

"Really?! He almost gave me a heart attack" Jack said, take away one hand of his staff in order to clutch his heart. She smiled warmly at him before she repeated his own words. “ Cut yourself some slack.” Jack said nothing though, instead he just grinned at her and shrugged.

" I'm a little nervous today." Jack said rubbed the back of his neck.

" Rather, it is normal when someone is hunting for you." Tooth said with smile .

" Nevertheless Today is the case of the nicest Valentine's I've had." Jack said with shrug.

" Seriously? Why?" Tooth asked curiously.

"You know...., This is the first time when I have someone's attention( even if it's crazy love spirits attention). And first time I have company on Valentine's Day."Jack said, Tooth was surprised at the bitter tone in his voice. After a moment, Jack face turned serious." All in all, I'm not surprised that no one previously didn't want my company to this day."

''You not surprised?" Tooth asked surprised.

" Who wants to spend this day in my company?Who will put up with someone like me? I'm terrible person." He said and look down with sad face. Tooth looked at his face and then hugged him tightly. Jack had to brace to prevent from falling over. He hadn't anticipated the hug. But then hugs were usually a surprise for him. He wrapped his arms around her to hold her close for a lingering moment.

"Don' t you never say that!" Tooth said firmly. She leaned back, just far enough to see his face."You are caring, courageous and funny. You have a good heart and restored the faith of all, when they doubted And you're the most amazing person as I know!"

"Really?" Jack asked, surprised and a little uncertain tone.

"Of course!" She stepped forward, her hand on his cheek. Jack instinctively leaned into her touch. They just stay there for a couple of moments. She just caressed him cheek once and pulled her hand away. Tooth eyes met his. Jack'd never seen so much concern, and affection directed at him, for him . He'd never felt this strongly that someone really cared about him. Jack leaned a little closer to her. Now their noses brushed against each other's. He smile grew when he noticed the shade of pink spreading across her cheek.

"Thanks you." Jack said soft.

"You welcome." Tooth smile to him. It was that gentle, simple, peaceful smile that made Jack heart stop and speed up all at once. Jack slow leaning towards her. Tooth too started moving towards him. The two guardians closed their eyes, meeting halfway with a kiss. His hands instinctively went for her face, cupping it delicately, while Toothiana placed hers on Jack's forearms. They kept the kisses sweet and gentle . They finally pull back, their mouths separating in a gentle smack. Then they looked into each other's eyes.

" And First time I receive a kiss from the Queen Fairies at Valentine Day." Jack said with lovely smile and he gripped her waist. " You know, I could get used to this." Tooth blushed prettily in front of him. She buries her face into the warmth of his neck. He'd been interested in the smell of her and the softness of her feathers under his fingertips .  
They stood for just a few moments, wrapped in the other's embrace After a two minutes, she leaned back, just far enough to see his face.

" By the way this feeling's mutual." Tooth said with her lovely smile. Jack reached over and gently caressed her face then paying attention to the build behind her. This time he was pretty sure what he sees. On the roof of the building were Cupid , Eros Valentine and Amor . They looked around, each holding his magic weapon. They haven't noticed two guardians yet.

“Damn it.” He muttered, Tooth backed up a step and looked in the same direction as Jack.

"They must want catch you pretty badly." Tooth giggled.

"C'mon," Jack said, taking her hand in his one and fly up. He laced their fingers togetherand pulling her toward the sky. After fifteen minutes of flight, Jack decide that they are quite far away.

" What are we doing now? Where I'll be safe? " Jack asked Fairy Queen, still holding her hand.

"We can fly to Paris and hide in the magical cafe Amore. This is the last place where they will be a look for you. We can wait there all night and have great ice cream dessert." Tooth said with shly smile. Jack grinned and leaned into her.

“Then it’s a date.” Jack whispers to her ern. Tooth made an excited little noise and kissed him.

"I love the sounds of that." Tooth said when pulled away. Jack laughed and let her pull him at Paris direction.


End file.
